


Car Crash

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [25]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alive AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, FebuWhump2021, M/M, Whump, car crash, ray being a supportive father, ray has adopted the phantoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: (sorry i suck at titles)julie, luke, flynn, alex, and reggie all get in a car crash(i also suck at summaries, its really good i promise)
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Car Crash

**Author's Note:**

> They're all alive and in highschool

Technically, Julie being at the wheel was illegal. 

She had her license but she should not be driving around the three other members of her band, along with her publicist. 

But Alex hated driving, Luke was not mature enough to get behind the wheel, Flynn didn’t have her license and Reggie was shit at directions

So Julie was driving them back from a gig. On the freeway. 

It was fine, she was a good driver, but same as when she snuck out with Flynn, there was a nagging voice that was telling her she would get caught. 

(Though Julie had no doubts in her and her band’s ability to get themselves out of a ticket.)

Cars blew by them, and Julie turned her headlights on as the sky darkened. 

“Luke, can you check my right?” Julie asks. Luke nods and peers out the window. 

“Clear. There’s a car coming, but you should have enough time to-” Julie starts to move lanes right as a car slams into the side, sending the car skidding into the freeway wall. 

Glass shatters everywhere and Julie cries out as the car hits her shoulder. 

Black spots fill her vision and she blacks out, sirens wailing in the distance.

***

Ray races into the hospital forty minutes after the car hit them. 

“Where are the five kids that got checked in? Are they okay?” He demands. 

“Three of them are okay, and can get discharged in a few days with only minor scrapes, bruises, and a few sprains.”

“And the other two?” Ray asks, praying that his daughter isn’t one of them. 

“Two of them are in critical condition. They were on the driver’s side of the car, when the driver hit them.” 

“Can I see them?”

“Unless you are their parent or guardian, you cannot see them.”

“I might as well be. Let me see them!” Ray demands. 

The receptionist flinches back, before grabbing a clipboard and leading him to the elevator. 

“I’m not allowed to do this, but we called all five of those kids parents, and so far, you’re the only one that has shown up. Here’s the doctor’s reports with all of their injuries and room numbers. Just return it by the end of the night.” Ray smiles gratefully at the receptionist, before pressing the elevator button and stepping in. 

He flips through the reports. 

Flynn had it the best, with a bruised rib from Reggie’s elbow, cuts on her face and arms from the broken glass and a sprained wrist from impact. 

Reggie and Luke had similar injuries. Luke had a sprained wrist, mild concussion and a large gash on his temple. Reggie had a sprained ankle, bruised ribs, and small shards of glass in his cheek.

Ray swears as he flips the page. Alex has a broken leg, fractured arm, large gashes in his face, as well as bruising all down the left side of his body. 

Ray feels his body get heavier as he knows what's coming. Julie has a broken leg, a broken arm, a sprained wrist, bruising down the sides of her body, and large gashes on her face, and side. 

The elevator stops, and Ray gets out, following the room numbers. 

He checks in on Flynn first, but she’s sitting up, holding her phone tightly between her hands.

“Flynn.” Ray says gently. 

“Ray. You’re here. My phone got smashed, but it still works. I’ve been texting Carrie and Willie, they’re on their way over. My doctor won’t let me out of my room, I don’t know how any of them are.” Flynn’s voice cracks.

“They aren’t good, Flynn.” Ray admits. Flynn opens her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. 

“No, no, no, I have to see them, I have to see Julie!” Flynn cries, throwing back her covers. 

“Flynn, you need to stay here. You were just in a car crash, and I’m not a trained professional.” Ray orders. 

Flynn whines a bit, before getting back in her bed. “The moment I am allowed out of here, Ray.” 

Ray nods sadly. “I’ll come back and check on you in a bit.” Flynn slumps back in her bed, before going to find Luke and Reggie, who are sharing a room next door. 

He knocks, before walking in. Luke is awake and fidgeting with a bandage wrapped tightly around his wrist, while Reggie is out cold. 

“Hey, Luke.” Ray says quietly so he doesn’t wake up Reggie. 

“Ray. You’re here.” Luke whispers, relief in his eyes. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Ray answers, like it’s obvious. 

And to him it is. Julie’s band means the world to Julie, and if he takes in three strays whose parents don’t treat them very well, then that’s fine. 

“I thought you would go to Julie, first.” Luke answers, trying not to cry. “Ray, have you seen her? They won’t let us out, but she and Alex had it the worst, and I’m worried. They won’t tell us anything.” 

“Flynn said the same thing. She told me that she texted Carrie and Willie and they’re on their way over.”

“Good.” Luke nods, like it was his decision. 

Ray smiles, and makes to leave. 

“Rest, Luke.” Ray says, before closing the door behind him. 

The doctors won’t let him in Alex’s room, since he’s not ‘family’. Which is crap, but Ray can see Alex later. 

He flips through the pages, finding his daughter’s room number. 

He opens the door gently and slips inside the room, taking a seat by Julie’s bedside. 

Julie stirs, but doesn’t open her eyes. 

Ray looks over his daughter, covered in scrapes, bandages, and two casts. 

He should have been there, he probably should have driven the car himself, but Julie said she could handle it, and Ray had to get home before Victoria redecorated their house. 

Ray pulls out his phone to text Victoria that he wouldn’t be home tonight.

“Papa?” Julie asks, her eyes fluttering open. 

“I’m here,  _ mija _ ,” Ray answers, putting his phone away. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It isn’t your fault. There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Ray answers. 

Julie smiles weakly, before dropping back to sleep. 

“Goodnight,  _ mija _ , sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!!! 
> 
> if you did, you should come say hi on tumblr @ angelwiththeblue-box
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> xx


End file.
